Jelly Beans and Chocolate Cake
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: The potter gang has graduated from Hogwarts! As a surprise for the students they are taken for a vacation to the beaches, before they start thier new jobs as Adults. With Voldemort still at large the group needs to stay as close as ever.


Jelly beans and Choloate Cake by Chikara_yuy Co-Authored by Black_Angel001 We do not own harry potter.  
B owns Sarai!  
I own Celin! (its a celtic name)

enjoy R&R!

* * *

Sarai Grant laid back in a lounge chair for all the world she looked to be enjoying her book Mystical Amulets and their magical properties' but she was actually keeping an eye on her students. Some where lunging like she was others were either walking along the water's edge or playing in the waves. She chuckled as she thought about some of the Gryffindor boys. A few had gotten heavily drunk, as not many had remembered their Anti-hangover potions. But it was their trip and they had graduated so they deserved their fun. She watched closely. With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named still out of their radar they all were keeping a close watch. Most actually taking care of the students were from the Order like herself.

Celin stretched and looked at the ocean from her beach chair, setting her book of 'offensive and defensive jinxes one should know' down she sighed and grabbed her grey t-shirt. She would go take a walk, for one reason or another she felt she needed to be doing something sitting here was making her back ache. She fixed her bathing suit strap she was wearing a black two piece boy cut trunks with a tube strapped top. Pulling the grey shirt on over it. She pulled her hair out of the collar and let it fall down her back. she had let it grow out finally, as most of the girls had suggested so many times. Parvarti had insisted she would look older with long hair, rather then her short bob she had sported during her beginning years at Hogwarts. she stood and started to walk down the beach her sandals tucked in one hand.

She had almost thought of not coming along on the trip. But Remus and some of the other adults had made her. It seemed Remus and most of the adults had noticed the change in her since her fifth year...and the battle at the ministry. She felt her heart twist at the thought of it again. Her father...Her own father and she had never known it was him. When Remus had told her she had been angry. How could they have kept that sort of a secret from her? She understood not telling her when she started at Hogwarts or before then. What child would want to be told their father was accused of mass murder, and working for Voldemort? She felt the tears prick her eyes again. She wondered if Sirius had even known she was his. Remus had told her he didn't think her parents had been married. No one had known about her but him. Her mother, Ivy, had left the baby with him saying she had to run on a mission for the order. ...Remus said if he had known she was going to die he wouldn't have let her even leave the house. And so Celin had been raised by Remus. Ivy, had made Remus her legal guardian in the likely chance she died.

Celin had cried for weeks, of course none of her friends knew. she had kept it to herself. Of course Dumbledore had known..but she had asked him if she could tell them in her own time. The Weasleys knew, how they had found out was easy. She was the spitting image of Sirius from his boyhood. But her pale eyes...where from her mother's side of the family. Celin had decided that after graduation she would tell her friends. She only hoped the would take it okay.

Harry made his way down from the beach house that he was sharing with several of the other graduating Gryffindors. Mostly him, Ron (even though they still weren't talking), Neville,Seamus, Dean and several others. He had seen Hermione around a bit, but she mostly enjoyed reading in the sun to improve her tan. Taking his sandals off, Harry went to the water. He was wearing red shorts, the Gryffindor lion on the right side, as a swimsuit and an undershirt. He sighed, feeling his stomach grumble, but not wanting to go anywhere near the Slytherin house which was close to the food.

He watched as Celin got up and started to make her way over to him. He doubted that she even noticed him coming their way. Harry continued on, and got closer, He was wearing red shorts the Gryffindor lion on the right side and a white sleeveless shirt. "How can the two of you read all the time?" he inquired and shook his head at her, and offered up a slight smile. He had been down He had broken up with Ginny only six months before their graduation, and with Calantha Malfoy's death that had happened at the battle for Hogwarts, he was actually feeling it was his fault. Not to mention Voldemort had escaped with most of his death eaters. Though most had been killed and had dwindled the numbers down slightly.

Celin blinked then the corners of her mouth twitched up into a small smile. "Well, I don't know about Hermione but they do make a good weapon when guys who hit on us don't go away." she said with a grin. Celin gestured towards Hermione, with a nod of her head. "Guys see a pretty face and just loose it, I understand why the go after Hermione, but why they insist on bothering me, I am at a loss for the answer to that."

Harry glanced to Hermione and then to her and frowned, "Guy have been bugging you?" he asked feeling the same sort of jealous tendencies he had towards Ginny. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with you. You're both pretty," Harry noted and then looked off and scratched the back of his head. "So umm, anyway. Ron and everyone else is back in the house thing. I was going to get food, but I think Crabbe and Goyle are out patrolling again for people to harass and I am not in the mood."

Celin blushed a bit at the thought of Harry, HARRY thinking her pretty, but her smile faltered slightly as he said something about Crabbe and Goyle. "If you like I'll go with you, what are co-workers for after all?"

She smiled again. She had gotten into the Auror school having gotten her acceptance letter weeks ago. She was thrilled and she was proud that Harry had gotten in as well. Even if Draco was going to be there as well, though she was sure he had pulled strings to do it. She shook her short dark hair and grinned. "I don't like them that much either, I still can't believe they managed to graduate at all.

" Hermione supposed someone must have felt very sorry for them indeed. But I am guessing they had to many favors from Malfoy."

He took in a deep breath and laughed at her statement about Crabbe and Goyle. "I would think the latter is true.  
Malfoy certainly does have connections his father doesn't. But yeah, if you want you can come with me." Harry glanced towards Hermione, who hadn't even noticed they were there, and was apparently enthralled with 'Ancient Amulets and their Meditative Qualities.' "I just wanted to get away from the others they are all hungover from yesterday," Harry laughed a bit, not wanting to mention how grumpy Ron was.

Celin nodded, then shook her head with a light laugh. "I noticed, why you boys drink 'till you get sick I will never understand." She shook her dark head again with a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Also I don't think Hermione, will notices my absence at all." She stated looking over to her friend. "She seems enthralled with that book, you should have seen the scandalous look she sent at me when I used my book to beat that guy in the head earlier." She chuckled a bit in remembrance.

"Well, if we are going to get food I don't think we should delay any longer."

"And I don't understand why you girls have to make it so hard for a guy to approach you," he said and raised a brow, mocking her with her statement about him. "Besides, we didn't drink that much. Neville got a really old Fire whiskey bottle from his Grans alcohol collection. I am glad I was the smart one and took an anti-hangover potion first," he laughed. Harry turned and began to walk with Celin towards the main beach house where the cafe was.

"Well if you heard half the lines some guys come up with," Celin stated. "If I wanted I could make a list that would reach the thousands for corniest pick up lines." She chuckled.

Harry laughed slightly, Then changed the subject. "have you heard anything from the AU admission departments? Early acceptance is happening soon, so Mione should get hers any day now."

Celin smiled. "She might have, I'll have to ask her. There's no way she wouldn't get in."  
Celin suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember when you both vouched for me after McGonnagall came and was asking if I had stuck Malfoy to the roof of the dungeons?" She liked that memory, though she knew that Harry really didn't know why she had done that to Malfoy or if he really believed she did it. "Hermione, also vouched for me when asked, I still don't know why you all stood up for me."  
"I knew why Ron did of course, I spend almost every summer with him and his family, but you and Hermione didn't know me that well." She looked at him quizzically.

Harry stopped at the door of the cafe and opened the door for her, and at the same time gave her a odd look,  
"Because you are our friend and because Malfoy is a git..." he laughed and then walked in with her, the door softly shutting behind. "I mean, honestly, there wasn't any question that we would. Malfoy gets away with too much stuff, he deserved to get into trouble even if he hadn't done anything..."

"If only you knew..." she left that sentence there and looked 'round the cafe and spotted the same two Slytherins mentioned earlier headed in their direction. "Oh bloody hell," she mumbled under her breath. Serenity had never liked these two, they had made her life a living hell, at Hogwarts when she wasn't around the others not that she let them know about it. She had always gone to Madame Pomphry before she could be seen or asked questions about anything.

Harry sighed and made sure that his wand was close and at the ready and just kind of moved protectively closer to Serenity and was about to think the situation would have been alright, when he saw Malfoy. "Damn..." he said. Draco turned from the stool, already having a drink in his hand and making his way over towards Harry, Crabbe and Goyle flanking his sides. "Well, if we don't have Scar Head and Weasleby lover...what are you all doing in here?" he asked as he finished a fire whiskey. Harry just sighed, "Go away Malfoy, you don't need to bother us right now..."

Draco tilted his head glancing at Celin. "Actually Potter I'd like a word with the Weasel lover." He smirked as Celin glared at him. Harry stepped forward but her hand on his shoulder made him pause. "Why not," she saw him about to object. "I'll be fine, besides nothing will happen out in the open like this."

Harry reluctantly agreed seeing the muggle behind the counter watching curiously. "I'll find a booth." He left her standing with Draco who sent off Crabbe and Goyle who went outside. Celin glared at Draco who nodded to the seat across from him she sat down. "What do you want then?" she saw him take another swig of fire whiskey. "Spit it out Ferret boy."

Draco gave her a warning look. "I can just keep my information to myself if you want to be like that weas-" Celin interrupted him. "You stop calling me that and insulting my friends and I won't call you a ferret. OR turn you into one."

Draco thought about it and gave in. "Fine." He licked the inside of his cheek. "I want to warn you."

"About what?"

"You might end up like Calantha."

Celin glared at him before putting her hand near her wand which was tucked safely in her sleeve. "If that is a threat,"

"No dad thinks YOU are the threat," said Draco interrupting her this time. "I don't really care right now if you are a blood traitor or not, Cala-" He paused for a moment then spoke again. "Calantha trusted you so I will too," he stated. "She liked you, and you are my cousin. I know she wouldn't want to see you killed by our father."

Celin paused. "I was sorry to hear about her...did they find," she trailed off.

"No.." he said. "but after the vacation you need to go into hiding. I don't care if you even go with potter, just hide somewhere."

"You are sure about it?"

Draco nodded. "He won't try it with all these teachers about but he will when we go back."

Celin nodded and took a breath. "Thanks M- Draco." She held out her hand to him. "Truce?"

Draco stared at her hand for a moment then took it and shook her hand. "I'll try."

Celin nodded and hopped off the stool. "Take care of yourself too, and don't let him find out you told me." She then left and went over and sat across from Harry at a booth in the corner. Both saw Draco leave.

"What did Malfoy want?"

Celin looked at him quickly. "Huh, oh, just the usual banter." She didn't want to tell Harry. He'd only worry, and demand they tell a teacher. Which would only put Draco in danger. Harry watched her for a moment then nodded. They both ordered a small sandwich and pop. Celin tried to pay for hers but Harry shook his head and paid for both.

"Its on me."

Celin blushed and tapped her fingers on her can of pop.

Celin cleared her throat a little took a sip of the pop. Harry cleared his throat as well and ordered himself a sandwich and then paid for his and her food and then sat a bit as he waited for his order to come. "I umm...after this vacation is over are you going back to the Burrow? I am going back to Grimmwald Place, that is my only home now. And I am not going back to the Dursley's..."

Celin looked up at him, "I really don't know, especially with Fleur and Bill running around. But I guess so, I will  
be helping with the wedding after all."

She had given her order for a small salad. She took a sip of her drink and then looked up at him  
nervously wondering where to start. "Harry? It is time I told you something." Celin tapped her fingers on the can of pop again. Harry frowned and turned to look at her, his order in his hands. Oh dear...what was it now? Was she a DE? Did she like him and have to have a Cho like situation all over again. Maybe something else...he didn't know. "Ummm...okay...tell me here?"

Celin only nodded. "Well, do you remember when cleaning Grimmwald Place, that there was one picture that Sirius  
wouldn't let be thrown away? He went and put it in the room he stayed in with Buck beak?" She almost choked on her words, it was seemingly  
harder to tell this than she had first thought. Celin looked at Harry waiting for his answer, still nervously tapping on her pop can.  
Harry paused and furrowed his brow, thinking back and remembering, "Yes..." he said and then thought for a moment. "Wait...Mundungus didn't steal it or something did he?" Harry inquired trying to think of what was in that picture. Shaking her head. "He wouldn't dare, he knows  
of it's importance." She then looked down at the can of pop again and took a shuddering breath. "Harry in that picture, it is a painting of  
my mother."  
She didn't look up at him, and was hoping she wouldn't have to explain much more and he would catch on to why that picture was so important to Sirius. Harry stared at her another long moment and then licked his lips, "Your mother..." he siad and let is trail off,  
"But I don't get it, why would he have a picture of your mot-" he cut himself off, suddenly thinking of a very good reason. THE reason. He  
frowned more and stood up a bit, more out of shock, "Wait...you...you're saying you're his daughter or...or something?"

Celin nodded not looking up. "Yeah," she said quietly. She knew that Harry would take this hard but she hoped not  
too hard. She kept her fingers busy tapping on the pop can. Her mind thinking up all kinds of crazy things.

"But..." he said rather stupidly, "I don't understand...why...why tell me now?" Harry asked feeling a bit hurt.  
"Did...Does Ron know? Does everyone else know but me?" Harry licked his lips and backed away a bit. He didn't need this, not now. "Did  
Sirius know?!" he asked thinking that was more important.  
Serenity looked up at him blinking her eyes hard. "I didn't know till after he had died, I... I think he knew, from Molly said she was hoping he knew.. Molly and Arthur told me after he died, but no Ron doesn't know, Only me Molly, Arthur know." She looked down.  
"I am sorry I didn't know how to tell you..."

Harry leaned back on the counter a bit and placed his hand on a stool. "Do you want the house? Is that it? If you are his daughter you're the rightful heir, whether he left the house to me or not. I mean..." Harry frowned, "I can't believe this...does  
Lupin know?!" Harry asked suddenly. Serenity looked at him, "I don't know if Remus knows or not, and no I don't want the house, Sirius left it to you, he wanted you to have it, and I want you to have it. Professor Dumbledore and I settled that long ago."

She couldn't look at Harry now she was sure he hated her. "Besides, the house won't let me in, and I don't want it too."  
He thought about this one more and blinked a bit. After shaking his head to himself he pushed away from the counter, "I have to go..." Harry whispered and took his sandwich and began to walk out, towards the door and exited the cafe.

Celin blinked back tears and left her drink on the counter. The man behind watched her walk out the door and shook  
his dark head. Serenity headed down the beach and saw a pile of rocks near the water, she climbed up not caring that her nails were ripping  
on the rocks and sat there watching the sun set. "I am so sorry..."  
she whispered and she hid her head in her arms and cried for the first time she was actually letting herself cry.

---three weeks later----

Harry sighed gratefully. He was in his home. HIS home, it was still odd to think of it like that. He thought about it more as Sirius' home. Either way, now he was alone and in his room reading over some of the information he got in his university package. He'd been accepted into auror school, and he couldn't have been happier. Of course there was a big deal with the boy who lived being an auror, like it was some self fulfilling prophecy. He didn't even want to think about that. And the weird thing was, was that Malfoy was going to be an auror too...he couldn't get away from him, they would be in the same classes. Harry sighed and took his glasses off holding them in his hand as he rested his head on his pillow.


End file.
